1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for the privacy filter and a related panel module, and more particularly, to an adjustable fixing mechanism for all dimensions of the privacy filter and a related panel module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Popularity of portable computer and wireless network makes the consumer can easily carry the notebook computer or the tablet computer to any place. Brightness display provides colorful performance for entertainment, and data performed on the display can be easily viewed by stranger. Thus, the privacy filter applied to the portable computer is designed for data protection. The conventional privacy filter is adhered to the bezel of the display, which is inaesthetic. Furthermore, dimension of the privacy filter may be not matched with the display, and the privacy filter is cut to the suitable size to be adhered to the display. Therefore, design of an aesthetic fixing mechanism capable of fixing different dimensions of the privacy filter on the display is an important issue in the mechanical industry.